


You are my Hero

by phantomphan4evr



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomphan4evr/pseuds/phantomphan4evr
Summary: Bucky and Y/N are watching Netflix when Steve video calls.





	You are my Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bucky fic and my first time posting here! Enjoy!

They sat on their bed together watching a sappy cheesy movie on Netflix. It was a Saturday evening and they were relaxing in their apartment after a day of spending time with friends. 

Bucky was in a t-shirt and a pair of boxers and Y/N was in his favorite red henley and a pair of shorts.  
Her legs were thrown over his, his flesh arm over her shoulder absentmindedly playing with a strand of her hair while his metal arm was draped over his stomach. She was distractedly drawing patterns on his leg as she watched the couple on screen have a fight in the rain. 

He had lost interest in the movie within a few minutes but she loved these movies and he loved watching her watch them. He glanced at her turning his head minutely and studied her profile. 

She was so engrossed in the movie he doubted she even noticed. She mouthed along with the dialogue having seen the movie countless times before. It was one of her favorites and it seemed like she wanted to watch it every other day. She never grew tired of watching the story over and over again. Her eyes still got misty when the couple fought and she grinned and giggled when they got back together. 

And he loved watching her every time. 

He didn't think he'd ever get used to the idea she was his girl. He woke up every morning and thanked what few lucky stars he had that she was his; that she wanted him, even knowing all the horrible and unforgivable things he had done. He was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. 

She paused the movie and put the remote back on her nightstand. He pulled away from her to reach across the nightstand and grab his phone. 

Steve was calling him on a video-chat. 

"Hey, Steve, what's up?" he said when Steve's face came up on the screen. 

"Hey, Steve!" Y/N said with a grin. 

"Hey, guys! Have you seen my gym bag? I have been looking for like 20 minutes and can't for the life of me remember where I put the damn thing. I know I had it when we were hanging out earlier but after that, I can't remember!" Steve said, walking around his apartment. He stopped and ran his fingers through his hair letting out an exasperated sigh. 

Y/N laughed. "You tossed it under the chair in the dining room remember? We were walking inside and you and Bucky were telling me a story of a time you got your ass kicked as kids and Buck had to save you. You tossed it down and it ended up under the chair." 

"Oh yeah! Shit, you’re right!" Steve said, his eyes lighting up and his lips splitting into a grin, the camera shook as he jogged to the dining room. "Yes! I found it! You are my hero, Y/N! I'm supposed to meet Sam and Natasha in the morning and wanted to make sure everything was together." 

As they continued to talk for what seemed like hours on end, Y/N leaned over and rested her head on Bucky's shoulder. She watched Steve talk through the screen but slowly grew bored. So, in order to quell her boredom, Y/N rolled her head and gently bit down on Bucky's shoulder just enough for him to feel her teeth.

He gasped slightly, but not from pain, the hair on his arm stood up. His mind went blank for a couple seconds. 

"Get a room you two," Steve said in mock disgust. 

Y/N laughed "We are in our room!" 

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "Well then save that shit for when we aren't on the phone!"  
Bucky looked down at Y/N and she gave him a playful smirk. 

"All right all right I'm going to get off here before you two start doing anything inappropriate. I will talk to you guys later," Steve said but Bucky barely registered him.  
"Bye, Steve!" Y/N said waving to the phone. 

The video chat ended and Bucky laid his phone on the nightstand. He rolled back over and she had slid down in the sheets. 

She looked up at him with mock innocence.

"Doll, you can't do stuff like that to me when we are on the phone. You know I can't think when you do things like that," he said, his voice growing husky, putting an arm on either side of her and leaning over her. 

"I couldn't help it you look so handsome sitting there," she whispered with an impish grin, all attempts of feigning innocence gone. 

He leaned down to kiss her and she met him halfway. He pulled back and looked at her again, there was so much love and affection shining in her eyes. Once again he was struck by just how lucky he was. It never ceased to amaze him that after all he had been through he finally found happiness. 

She smiled. "What are you thinking about?" she whispered. 

He shook his head with a soft smile, knowing he could never put into words what he was feeling in that moment, and kissed her again in an attempt to convey his emotions. The kiss quickly grew into something more and he spent the rest of the evening trying to show her just how much he loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I want to thank delicatelyherdreams from Tumblr for helping edit this! She is a life saver and I can't recommend her stories enough! 
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of phantomphan4evr. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post. Posted 9/10/19


End file.
